Run Trunks Run!
by Cyven
Summary: Trunks finds himself in trouble with his father, Vegeta. A non-serious short story


"Was it you?! Huh?! Answer me, boy!" A plastic cup flew across the room, hitting the wall, where it inexplicably shattered into countless pieces. A purple haired boy, who had slipped and landed on his behind in an attempt to dodge the cup stared at it with wide eyes. He didn't move for a few seconds, until he realized he was far from safe. Slowly he turned his head and stared directly into a pair of legs. Muscular legs. Muscular legs, in blue spandex. Slowly he looked up. The spandex pants finally ended and a blue shirt continued where the pants had left off. After what seemed like an eternity, the blue shirt also ceased to reach up. The boy was afraid to look any higher. He did not want to see that face. The body towering over him moved suddenly, a gloved hand was reaching out for him! And as he could tell by the effort made not to clench the hand tightly into a fist, this hand seemed more intent on beating the snot out of him, than helping him up on his feet.

The boy got on his knees and crept in between the man's legs, then got up and bolted out the door. "TRUNKS! COME BACK HERE, YOU BRAT!" The words followed him, almost as if they were homing in on the child. It only made him run faster. 'Whatever happened,' Trunks thought, 'I sure don't wanna be around him now! This stinks! He was supposed to take me out for ice cream too!' "YES!" Trunks' eyes lit up: freedom was only a few feet away! Only one more hallway until he would reach the front door. "I'm sure Goten's mom will let me sleep over until dad calms down," the young demi-Saiyan said. He sped up even more, as everything around him seemed to blur, or slow down. Just one more second, he could already feel the warmth of the sun shining upon him.

'Wait a minute… We don't have any windows in here… So where's that hot light coming from?' Trunks' question was soon answered as the wall on his right exploded. He came to a screeching halt, staring at the new hole in both surprise and horror. From out of the smoke stepped his father, his hair turned golden, as his eyes became a somehow much more intimidating green. Before Trunks could even ask himself what on earth had to be so bad that it made his father blow up part of his own home, he was suspended in midair, his father's powerful hand holding him up by the back of his neck.

"Did you do it?! Did you?!""Dad! You're hurting meeeee! Leggooo! I'm innoceeeeent!" Trunks tried his best to sound as innocent as possible, completely unaware that his whiny tone only enraged his father even more. "Answer me, boy! Did you do it or not?!" "What are you talking about, dad?" Tears started running down Trunks' cheeks, his father's grip was just too much and like any young boy, he couldn't hold back the tears of pain welling up in his eyes. "You know damn well what you did, boy! Ugh…. Don't cry, it's unbefitting of a Saiyan to cry!" Vegeta had never been talented at parenting, or dealing with the emotions of humans, or even looking after his son's well-being. "Dad, I didn't do anything! Let me goooooo!" Vegeta winced.

He hated it when his son got whiny. The Trunks he met 8 years ago was a lot more mature and respectable than this little brat. He was beginning to lose hope in seeing his son grow up to be like the Trunks of old. Or rather… Of the future. It didn't matter, his current Trunks was just too obsessed with theme parks, ice cream and toys. It annoyed him to no end.

Unbeknownst to the Saiyan Prince, while he went over his feelings for his son, the color of Trunks' face had turned a deep blue, his legs were kicking nothing but air and his little hands were frantically trying to remove Vegeta's hand from Trunks' neck.

Vegeta blinked and loosened up a tiny bit. He was about to let it go and believe his son, when his worst nightmare became reality as the door behind him was kicked open with so much force, it'd have been able to kill anyone standing against it instantly.

"Vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" In the doorway stood a blue haired woman, her fists clenched tightly, her teeth bared, for a second it looked like fangs had grown amongst them,. But the scariest part of this woman's appearance had to be her eyes. Actual flames seemed to have replaced pupils. Vegeta had never been more scared in his entire life. "W-W-Wom-man… I w-was just having a-a… a… talk, yes! A talk with our son! Right, Trunks?" The boy looked up at him, staring into his eyes. Trunks was not psychic, but he knew very well what Vegeta's eyes said: "Play along and you'll get anything you want!"

"Y-yes, mom! Dad and I were just talking!" Trunks nodded excitedly, already plotting what great things he'd make his father do with him. "Then… Why… Is… He… Holding you… By… Your…. NECK!??!" Vegeta almost literally jumped back as she said the final word, immediately dropping Trunks, who, in return, once again landed on his behind. Both Saiyans, powerful as they might be, not even flinching at the sight of such villains as Majin Buu, were paralyzed by fear. The woman walked up to them, Trunks had already raised his arms as an attempt to protect himself for even more corporial punishment. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, awaiting the impact of the first hit, however it was Vegeta who was cursing and screaming.

When Trunks opened his eyes again, Vegeta had returned to his normal form and was being forcefully pulled away by Bulma, who had a vice grip on Vegeta's left ear. "But wom-" "I have a name!" The woman squeezed even harder, followed by a quick yelp by the mighty Prince. "But Bulma! The boy took my blow dryer! How am I supposed to dry my hair without a damn blow dryer!? " "Trunks didn't take your blow dryer, I was fixing it because you broke it again! Now get in there!" Trunks could hear his mother send Vegeta into their bedroom, shortly followed by the familiar locking of the door. A soft 'thud' indicated Vegeta being thrown onto something large and soft. And soon the even more familiar pleas started: "No, Bulma! Please! Not that! I can hardly sit anymore because of last time! Woman!" Trunks shuddered, as he stepped outside and took flight. Judging by how mad his mom was, he'd have to sleep over at Goten's for at least a week.


End file.
